


Smile

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, basically just them being happy for a few minutes, but not really, could be read as just really very good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: Jamie is fiddling with a new device the doctor showed him.Fluff ensues
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Kudos: 16





	Smile

"So this is the thing you told me about?"

Jamie asked, still unbelieving. The Doctor had a way of making him feel very uncertain in just about anything, so it really wasn't his fault that he had started to question everything since he met that impossible man.

"Yes, Jamie, this is the emotionbased music generator, or EMG, if one likes abbreviations. It logs on to your electronic brainwaves and deciphers what Kind of song fits best to the pattern your emotions express on them."

If it hadn't been Jamie who asked, the Doctor might be a little more impatient, but by now not only was he used to Jamie questioning everything twice, no, he had also become quite fond of it.

"Oh, aye. What?" 

As usual Jamie was both amazed and overwhelmed by the string of words that seemed to constantly flow out of the Doctor's mouth.

"Well, to put it into simpler terms, one might say it reads your mind and Plays a song that fits your mood."

Jamie nodded, finally understanding.

So what happens if I press this button then?"

Pointing to the object in question, Jamie's hand suddenly slipped and pushed onto the button, and a funky popsong started to play seemingly out of nowhere.  
The Doctor frowned for a second, before recognition brought a smile to his face. He started to sway to the rhythm and held out a hand to Jamie.

"Come on! It's been ages since I danced with anyone, but I'm sure I've 'still got the moves' as kids used to say. Or are going to say. Not sure when we are, exactly."

Jamie started to giggle, but is wasn't because of the Doctor's words or his dancing. Well, maybe a little, but not only that. The whole situation just seemed so unreal that he wasn't quite sure what else to do. He took the Doctor's hand as was immediately spinned into his boyfriend's arms. Well, alienfriend. Manfriend. Whatever.  
The refrain started to play, and he began to understand the E in the name of that particular piece of machinery.

_"You make me smile like the sun,_

_fall out of bed,_

_sing like a bird,_

_dizzy in my head,_

_spin like a record,_

_crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make my dance like a fool,_

_forget how to breathe,_

_shine like gold,_

_buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Oh you make me smile."_

And Jamie smiled, pressed against the Doctor, realising that every word of this song was just the truth, and he knew the Doctor knew that too.


End file.
